


A Sheep In Wolf's Clothing

by junkyardhound



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyardhound/pseuds/junkyardhound
Summary: Jillian and Billy find their flaws in their relationships when it comes to her supe abilities.





	A Sheep In Wolf's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Jillian Kormac, or HAWKE, is an oc of mine for The Boys. You can check out more of her on my instragram! @junkyardhound
> 
> Jillian is a supe so before you read she has accelerated healing which is one of the main factors of this story.

** _3 years before the original timeline._ **

The taste of alcohol and salty tears coated Jill's lips. She hissed as they seeped into her busted lip, the sting irritating the cut.

It didn't matter that she had a cut, it had already begun healing, and soon her plump lips regain their colour. Other injuries had begun mending as well. Cuts on her wrist and cheek had closed shut, her skin becoming smoother like she hadn't provoked a bar fight in the ghetto of New York.

She hadn't been paying attention to how many drinks she ordered, at least she knew part of her ability was not a high tolerance.

Or to heal hangovers.

Jill's phone vibrated constantly in her pocket, and as she assumed it was Butcher with 16 missed calls and 20 messages.

Last night they had gotten into an argument, it started off with a simple joke Billy took too personally. They were better known as friends-with-benefits. What had caused the fight was Jill's powers, she had been cutting up vegetables for a nice dinner between the two and had split her finger open. Jill had screamed at the pain, and Billy was quick with the first aid kit until he saw the finger healing itself, the blood sinking back into the wound.

Billy had one rule for the two. No powers. He didn't very well understand her ability, and couldn't tell if she had healed on purpose or if it was out of her control. The way she smiled at him after her finger healed, it made him snap at her.

Now here she was at the bar, hearing whistles from the pigs at the other tables. Soon they took it to the next level, catcalling her and even coming over to touch her hip or the small of her back. One of them got aggravated and slammed his hand on the bar, which triggered Jill's instincts. She took the shot glass and smashed it into his eyes, and the other men started to fight back before she was kicked out.

The alcohol had slowed down her healing, which caused her even more pain as she had to walk 3 miles back to her apartment.

Now she was laying on her bathroom floor crying for no reason what so ever. She hadn't thought of returning any of Billy's calls, she wasn't sober enough to do so.

Even if she wanted to call him, she wouldn't have needed too because he was right outside her doorstep knocking and ringing at her doorbell. "Leave!" She hoarsely screamed, despite being on the top floor where he couldn't hear her.

A bang resounded through the house, the shock had startled Jill into throwing up but making it to the toilet for the majority of the vomit.

  
Billy rushed up the stairs, he was worried but wanted to scream at her but seeing her sick had changed his whole demeanour. "Christ love.." He kneeled down beside her, holding her hair away from her face.

He remembered holding Becca's hair back as she puked up all her sick from being pregnant. He frowned, remembering how sore his knees were from the hours of puking.

"Just breathe, dear.." He soothed Jillian. Soon she stopped, lazily drawing her hand to flush it away. Cold sweat coated her forehead and neck.

Billy took a cloth to wipe her mouth and went to the shower, turning it on and gently removing Jill's clothes. "Is this okay?" He asked when he hooked his hands around her bra and continued when she nodded in approval. He placed her into the warm water and slowly cleaned her hair, Jill rested her head against his head as he massaged her scalp.

Every memory of Becca flowed through his brain, the parallels seemingly connecting the two together. 

After Jill was all washed up, Billy strode to her room to grab her new clothes. 

"All washed up, yeah? Give us your hand." He smiled, and Jill weakly reached out her hand for him to pull her out the bath and dry her. 

Most people wouldn't know this, but Billy loved taking care of his loved ones. He found that caring for someone besides himself made him feel good, he learned that from Becca. _ Becca. _

"Why are you doing this, especially with just a 'freak supe'.." Jill muttered against Billy's ear as he carried her to the room, a frown dawning on his face. He placed her down as tenderly as he could onto the comforter. Jill sank into the bed, a wave of sleep catching up to her when she turned into a more comfortable position. 

"Billy.."  
"Yes, love?" He replied quickly, taking her hand in his, his thumb gliding over her knuckles softly.  
"Stay with me tonight..please?"

He smiled, letting go of her hand and climbing over her. He draped his arm over her waist, Jill turning over to bury her face in his neck. "I'm sorry..I wish I could be normal for you..please stay..stay." She drunkenly murmured, gripping at his shirt.

He rubbed her back soothingly, taking his free hand to caress her soft cheek. "I shouldn't have lashed out on you. Beside every fucked up supe out there..you're my only exception." He kissed her forehead, Jill smiling at his loving gesture.

For the rest of the night, they cuddled until they both fell asleep. When Jill awoke in the morning, he had already been gone.


End file.
